Kite flying has gained steadily in popularity. The technology of kites has included developments in the reel structure with which the kites have been adjusted in vertical height from the ground and maneuvered while air-borne.
Multiple reels have been developed, mounted on common supports to control multiple lines to kites. However, there is the problem of varying the speed of retrieving lines other than with control of the rotational speed of the reel. Reel hubs of fixed diameter have been controlled in their speed of rotation. However, the art has not provided means within the dimensions of the reel changing the speed at which lines have been retrieved.